Proteger a la coneja blanca
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Estás invitada a tomar el té con el Sombrerero Loco en uno de los laboratorios abandonados, pequeña Alicia. Aunque grites, estamos por debajo de la celda de Kouzuki. ¿Entiendes? Luciano x versión femenina de Gino. Non consensual. Slight fem!GinoxKallen.


**Proteger a la coneja blanca**

Estaba esperando que él dijera algo. O que se violentara. Pero Luciano solo se encogió de hombros cuando lo interrumpió, surgiendo de la oscuridad en la serie de celdas para prisioneros especiales. Era casi como un hotel de primera clase, quitando el detalle de que la ocupante (más allá de sus prendas de satén y volados, poco acordes con esa personalidad chispeante que Gina admiraba a más no poder) tenía las manos atadas tras la espalda en su silla frente a un juego de té, donde charlaba como una vieja amiga con la Sexta Princesa del Imperio. A través de los vidrios blindados, Kallen y Nunnally los miraron cuando Luciano pasó a su lado, deteniéndose con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Le importaría, lady Weindberg, si salimos a hablar afuera? Tengo algo que quiero discutir con usted.-El agarre de su brazo era firme, pero no inquietante. Y Luciano sabía lo que se buscaba si colmaba sus nervios. Quizás no escucharían a una niña ciega y lisiada, pero si Gina presentaba una denuncia por abuso del poder, puede que no denigraran en seguida al Vampiro de Britania, pero sería una nota extra a acumular en su expediente y él no tenía precisamente pocas.

Gina dirigió una sonrisa a Kallen para tranquilizarla y siguió a Luciano hacia el pasillo. No pensó que ese gesto de volver la cabeza antes de que se cerrara la puerta le costaría tamaña desventaja. El pañuelo con el cloroformo (lo reconoció por la vez en la que la secuestraron para pedirle el rescate a su padre) se aplacó contra su nariz, desvaneciendo la escena en segundos, ni bien Luciano situó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, sin que alcanzara a hacer nada para defenderse.

-Estaba guardando esto en caso de que Kouzuki se resistiera en demasía. Pero siempre tienes que arruinar mi diversión, ¿verdad?

Intentó arañarle la cara. Lo escuchó reír. Le temblaron las piernas y Luciano la sostuvo un momento, antes de que perdiera el sentido. Le pareció muy irónica la idea de que si alguien los miraba en ese instante, parecerían un par de amantes que comparten un secreto y ella una mujer que se deja abrazar con aire dramático, sedada por el deseo, acostándose en el pecho de su adorado, que le olía el cuello. Hubiera gritado, pero sus labios eran pastosos y pesados como para moverlos.

El resto fue como un sueño. Bruma blanca, ligereza, la impresión lejana de que su cuerpo era magullado y golpeado. Oscuridad, luz, oscuridad prolongada, humedad, electricidad que fluye difícilmente desde lugares afectados. El apriete de esposas en sus muñecas, contra los brazos de un sillón reclinable. Otro cuerpo, diríamos que cálido en su lejanía, presionado contra el suyo. Una respiración derramada en su cuello. Estremecedora. Luego, eso húmedo y caliente, sí, caliente. El filo, los filos. Arquearse. Chillar.

-¡Buenos días, lady Weindberg! Y yo que comenzaba a pensar que tendría que empezar esta sesión compensatoria en vuestra ausencia. ¡No sabe cuánto me alegra contar con usted!

Los colores volvieron a encenderse con esa luz blanquecina que se derramaba en la cara de Luciano y Gina tuvo la impresión de que cada ápice de aquel rostro afilado estaba permeado por el anaranjado que quizás deja el rastro de la sangre que se ha bebido con alcohol.

-Lord Bradley, ¿qué…?-Intentó forcejear, su primer impulso y el siguiente, de no sentir montones de agujas en su garganta reseca y con gusto amargo, habría sido gritar. Le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiera dormido durante horas y horas, a causa de la droga que recordó, le fue impuesta. Las ataduras eran de frío metal. Cadenas alrededor de ella y Luciano, que ahora la miraba con curiosidad y deleite, riéndose de sus intentos.

-Estás invitada a tomar el té con el Sombrerero Loco en uno de los laboratorios abandonados de la base, pequeña Alicia. Aunque grites o patalees, estamos incluso unos cuantos metros por debajo de las celdas subterráneas de Kouzuki. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?-La daga que Gina reconoció como autora de agudas caricias en donde ahora había manchas de sangre y una punción en su piel, la saludó fuera de su funda, con la hoja enrojecida, casi tanto como las mejillas de la muchacha nerviosa, encerrada con el psicópata.

Su piel. Tenía frío, además de sentir naúseas, el estómago encogido ante la revelación de la falta de ropa, fuera de la interior, que estaba descorrida, húmeda con sangre y tirante, por motivos que le asustaba analizar con lógica. Distinguió a un lado, sobre unas viejas y empolvadas máquinas para hacer simulacros de sincronización en los primeros pilotos, sus prendas, arrojadas con descuido a un lado. La falda a las rodillas, sus botas incluso, la chaqueta verde y la sudadera negra. Intentó procesar las palabras de Luciano, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, cuando le pellizcaron un muslo, rompiéndole las medias de nylon con el cuchillo, dirigiendo la hoja hacia el centro de su cuerpo, haciéndola subir en una inquietante caricia hacia su seno derecho, colocando la punta en su pezón, presionando hasta que dolió bajo la escasa tela, que fue cortada en un nanosegundo.

¿Un laboratorio por debajo de la celda de Kallen inclusive y que estaba en un nivel de doce subsuelos? Gina pegó un alarido de todos modos. Gritó descarnadamente hasta que Luciano Bradley, altamente fastidiado por el ruido, le soltó dos bofetadas secas y efectivas, dejando un par de mejillas marcadas con la violencia, solo para echarse a reír y apretarle los senos fuertemente, como si acaso testeara la calidad de un producto de aspecto indigno pero que se le antojara delicioso, pese a ser una mala inversión.

-Siempre quise saber si eran reales. No parecen implantes, ¿verdad? Y se te pararon muy rápido. Incluso cuando estabas dormida y yo te probaba. Húmeda y erecta, igual que una de esas putitas de los guettos. Como de seguro está Kallen Kouzuki. Después de esto iré por ella, definitivamente, pero primero lo primero. ¿Sabes? Odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy resuelto a pasármelo bien.-Los masajes frenéticos la hicieron lagrimear cada vez más copiosamente. El rostro taimado de Luciano se acercó al cuello de Gina, que intentó cerrar ese lado sensible, solo consiguiendo que él se ensañara en las zonas más blandas y vulnerables de ella misma. Le tironearon de los senos, los pellizcaron y mordieron hasta que comenzaron a aparecer moretones en ellos y las lágrimas le mojaron las mejillas lastimadas. El terror en los ojos de Gina era igualmente palpable cuando Luciano Bradley le sujetó el cráneo contra el respaldo de la silla para tener acceso a su yugular. Usó una de sus rodillas para separarle los muslos y casi la golpeó en el pubis, ahogando la risa contra su piel, antes de buscar con sus manos criminales los resultados de aquel ajetreo, que en su caso le habían despertado el bulto, que clamaba por atención. Una cosa a la vez.

Casi en trance, anestesiada más por el miedo y las traiciones de su cuerpo, Gina habló, con voz temblorosa.

-Lord Bradley…¿qué clase de punto tiene hacerme esto?-Se arqueó a medida que sintió su propia carne desgarrándose levemente bajo aquellos dientes afilados. Un calor que solo podía ser una cosa le inundó la piel del cuello. Interrumpió sus palabras para sollozar. Quería que su primera vez con un chico fuera algo tierno y lento. Que la tocaran de a poco en una cama, que no tenía que estar cubierta por pétalos de rosas ni nada parecido. Le habría bastado con un beso suave y una mano amable enseñándole a ser mujer, porque siempre la persiguieron muchachas, sobre todo en Ashford, atraídas por sus músculos desarrollados para el combate (y completamente inútiles en una situación como esa. Nonette le había dicho que si una turba de rebeldes pretendía lo peor de ella, que se relajara y divirtiera hasta asustarlos incluso, cosa que le hizo reír en su momento, pero que ahora la indignaba por lo imposible que resultaba a modos prácticos. Aunque fuera una broma desde el principio, arañaba lo que podía) y su alto rango militar. Ya había sabido lo que era un cuerpo delicado y perfumado doblándose bajo el peso del suyo e incluso lo que era otro encima, cabalgándola y penetrándola dulcemente. Vainilla.

Solo había besado jóvenes a los que sus padres les presentaron con la esperanza de arreglar un matrimonio, antes de que su criada la cautivara y acabara desheredada. Y Suzz, con quien imaginó que sería su primera vez, aquel querido amigo que aceptó tocarla con los ojos húmedos y el rubor subido, encantado por el regalo de sus pechos como anticipo, sabiendo que debía tener cuidado y en ningún momento intentando hacerle daño. No era un enfermo mental.

No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas bajaron copiosamente con sus gemidos liberados entre los temblores que la poseían, sobre todo en las contracciones de su rostro enrojecido. Luciano empujó sus hombros húmedos de sangre y sudor para que su cabeza quedara a medio respaldo y levantó sus piernas separadas, con una sonrisa traumatizante, clavándole los ojos que brillaban como carbones encendidos o el alma de una noche maligna. El miembro de aquel lunático fue liberado y Gina se mordió los labios al preguntarse por anticipado, masoquistamente, cuánto dolería cuando lo empujara dentro de ella. Como ser apuñalada, probablemente.

-¿Mi…punto?-Luciano se echó a reír, analizando sus palabras mientras que la punta probaba la boca de su entrada húmeda. Gina jadeó, cerrando los ojos. Intentó forcejear pero las esposas en su espalda y las cadenas atándola a la silla eran una mala combinación, sin contar la droga, que probablemente le impediría moverse rápido, incluso si lograba ponerse de pie.-¿Crees que esto tiene un sentido siquiera?-Se detuvo, como deleitándose anticipadamente, antes de empujarse por completo dentro de ella, ya ni molestándose en callar los alaridos que siguieron al comienzo de sus embestidas violentas.-Bueno…digamos…que…enseñarte…tu lugar…es mi…recompensa…y el orgasmo…desde luego.-risa. Hería los oídos casi tanto como cuando las paredes de su interior se expandían dificultosamente para recibir aquel monstruoso extraño.

Gina trató de pensar en Suzaku, de sobreponer su imagen al dueño del mango de la espada golpeándola, abriéndole la carne y profanándola, ya pronto colmándola con una cantidad obscena de semen, en parte derramada sobre su vientre. No tuvo mucho éxito. Suzz habría sido diferente. Era ella que lo besaba, era él que la exploraba como si jamás hubiera tenido un cuerpo que no fuera el propio a disposición. ¡Después de ser el Caballero de la Rosa Euphemia! En los tiempos felices, acunándolo en sus brazos, Gina se imaginaba aquella historia de amor que terminó trágicamente, incluso con una terrible traición. Era como tener al príncipe tímido y valiente de sus cuentos de niña. ¿Y ahora?

Gina nunca ambicionó un monstruo pisoteándola de la forma en la que Lord Bradley lo hacía. No era como Mónica, que afirmaba excitarse ante ese trato "varonil". Se carcajeó ligeramente, antes de sollozar de nuevo, consciente de lo que ocurría cuando Luciano le hundió los dientes en el otro lado del cuello, arañándole la nuca, metiéndole cuatro dedos entre las piernas, ensañándose también donde terminaba su espalda, empujándola a gritar otra vez. ¿Faltaría mucho para que se desmayara? ¿Su corazón dejaría de latir pronto?

Quería ver a Anya de nuevo, quería que Suzz se le presentara dulce y vulnerable para demostrarle que el mundo, con un poco de esfuerzo, podía ofrecerte regalos. Pero también quería que aquello terminara. Decirle a Mónica lo estúpida que era, porque un verdadero hombre no necesita…y Gina sabe de eso, vaya que sí. Lo sabe porque siempre quiso ser un muchacho, el guerrero más valiente y diestro. Proteger a las princesas, ¿cómo puedes hacer tal cosa si eres una también? Y sin embargo, estaba contenta con su cuerpo o lo estaba antes de ahora. ¿Podría volver a disfrutar del placer carnal en su vida? ¿No temblaría estremecida ante una simple caricia? Para empezar, ¿saldría viva de allí? ¿Lord Bradley no decidiría que era muy arriesgado y le cortaría la garganta para abandonarla a las ratas?

Jadeó, haciéndose una con sus movimientos, llorando, mordiéndose tanto los labios que se abrió más las heridas hechas por esos dientes sin misericordia.

-Vaya. Parece que estás aprendiendo a gozar, Alicia. ¿Sientes que se te hace grande esta cosa húmeda?

No escuchó sus agudas palabras. Solo prestó atención a la otra mano, que le apretaba los pechos duramente, mientras que sus dedos seguían adentrándose. Gina, ya no dueña de sí misma, se abandonó a ellos y pegó nuevamente la espalda al cuero del asiento, arqueándose ante el toque ya contagiado de calidez que representaban las antes frías cadenas. Luciano sonrió, con menor malicia y le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro, para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Lamió el sudor desde sus sienes y Gina, exhausta, lamentó que se alejara de repente, sin darle la oportunidad de escupirle.

-Al tomarme…te has manchado también.-no estaba muy segura de lo que decía. Su honor, desde luego, pero también la sangre que cubría aquella piel que la invadió. Él alzó una ceja y se echó a reír, yendo de espaldas hacia donde estaba la ropa faltante de los dos. Todo en el caso de Gina, solo la chaqueta distintiva de Luciano. Pero en vez de ponérsela sobre la camiseta negra, se le quedó mirando con aire divertido y al regresar a su lado, se la colocó sobre el pecho, que temblaba.

-Las esposas están programadas para abrirse dentro de una hora. Para entonces el efecto de la droga se habrá disipado. Hay marcas fluorescentes afuera que llevan a uno de los pasillos que dan con la celda de Kouzuki. Quizás en este mismo instante te sientas alterada, pero por la mañana me gustaría verte en la mesa del desayuno con los demás. Verás que no te he hecho nada que no se cure con una buena noche de sueño y un poquito de alcohol para desinfectar las heridas.

"Si fueras una simple Enumerada, no habría tenido esa simpatía. Quizás hasta te hubiera marcado entre las piernas con mi cuchillo para que te acuerdes siempre de lo que te hice. Sin embargo, aunque hayas sido desheredada limpiamente, me imagino que al tener ascendencia noble en una de las casas más antiguas de Britania, serás consciente de que esto te seguirá hasta el día de tu muerte, a diferencia de a esas monitas.

"Pretendo hacer de esto una costumbre y la próxima vez realmente espero que sea menos problemático, por ende más placentero para los dos. A cambio no tengo que darte nada. Incluso lo has disfrutado, se notó en tus ojos y en las contracciones, en la rendición que ofreciste hacia el final y que sigues ostentando temblorosamente.

"Pero solo porque sé ser generoso. Lady Weindberg, si me mantienes lo bastante satisfecho, puede que hasta me olvide de ejercer mi derecho como alto militar en el cuerpo de Kallen Kouzuki. Estoy seguro de que ella sigue siendo importante, ¿verdad?

A Gina le fue imposible articular una sola palabra, horrorizada como estaba al juntar las sentencias para analizarlas y arrancarles un significado espantoso en su máxima esencia. A manera de despedida, Luciano Bradley se inclinó para clavarle los dientes por encima de la chaqueta en uno de los pechos. Aquella punción pronto estuvo caliente y mojada. La sensación de la sangre por debajo del material. Gina pegó alaridos débiles, resignados.

Luciano se retiró finalmente, limpiándose la boca con aire satisfecho, antes de ponerse las manos en los bolsillos y moverse hacia la puerta, presionando los botones correspondientes para abrirla. Las luces se apagaron, dejando a Gina en la oscuridad cuando Luciano Bradley salió al pasillo, silbando despreocupadamente. Ella murmuró "bastardo", sollozando para sí misma sin testigo alguno, preguntándose hasta qué punto tenía la culpa también y si lo había disfrutado. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Se quedó dormida. Soñó que él volvía y despertó gritando, sudando y llorando, pero ya más consciente, con las manos libres y siendo capaz de sacarse las cadenas y cubrirse la vergüenza con los restos de su indumentaria, la que buscó a tientas, maldiciendo los dolores que aguijoneaban su cuerpo traicionero y traicionado.

Así y todo, solo pudo pensar en qué hacer para evitarle algo tan horrible a Kallen Kouzuki. Matar a Lord Bradley se le antojaba imposible, ni aunque pudiera sorprenderlo en su recámara. Solo quedaba una opción y le arrancaba más lágrimas.


End file.
